


THEY SMILE

by CecilPalmer20



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Evil Evil GOD, Get the sun away from me, I need a fucking doctor, I will never look at a peanut butter and jelly the same, Is this even water?, Other, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilPalmer20/pseuds/CecilPalmer20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The being we all know to be The Smiling God has trapped Cecil and put him in a position to make a decision that will change his life and the people he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THEY SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> TINY UPDATE! I found some free time in my high life (What am I talking about, I'm a broke ass) to work on some old fan fiction. I'm sorry that I totally forgot where I was going with this one, so I made a new plot line. GOALS: Finish this and please my audience. Stick with me Friends, it's going to be a crazy headcannon ride though the Desert.

Cecil Palmer clenched his arm; pain was shooting through him like a thousand volts of electricity. It was clear that the fall had broken his arm. The pain was going up into his shoulder, and the gash on his head was bleeding. His eyes began to tear; wiping them away on his jacket sleeve, pain was a sign of weakness. The pit came from nowhere, a sudden perfectly formed pit! He’d been on his way home when he felt as if he was pushed forward, then down he went. Who “pushed” him? He was unsure, the pain rendered his mind useless. He was currently in a hole about six feet across and twenty feet tall with walls of pure obsidian. A thin layer of what was likely water filled the bottom of the pit. His clothes were drenched, and his shirt was torn. Cecil ran his hand along the walls. They were wet and slimy which would make it hard to climb out. At least he could still see the stars above him

“Hello!?” he yelled, hoping someone would hear him. “Is someone up there? Anyone?”

There was no one- only the silence of night. No wind, no voices, and no moving cars. He was completely alone. The stars above him were unfamiliar, so he could not determine where he was based on his Scout Training. Eventually, Cecil’s legs gave out from underneath him, and he collapsed into the water, weakened from the fall and tired from the struggling. He took his jacket off and, using it as a blanket, curled up for a long night.

Time past and he woke, coughing up water from his lungs. The water had filled up further over night, it was now half way up his calf. The desert sunlight shone down into the hole. He shielded his tired eyes.

“Hello?” he called out again. Maybe someone was awake now.

Still no answer.

He tried to stand, his legs shaky and weak. He leaned against the wall to get his balance, but his hand slipped and he collapsed. Man is he clumsy and disoriented. He hit the floor with a smack, and his head started to throb. The water was cold and stung the cut on his head. He staggered to his feet.

“My, My, My.You look awful!”

The voice came from the top of the hole. Cecil looked up to see a man in the desert light. “Hello?” Cecil called out. The man just cackled, looking down at Cecil.

“Hello there, Mr.Palmer!”

Cecil squinted to see better, ”Who are you?” he asked, but the man just laughed. Their shadow cast down into the hole, and shielded Cecil’s eyes from the sun for the first time that day.

“You must be hungry. Here, eat!” The man tossed down a brown paper bag. Cecil picked up the paper bag and opened it. It contained a very sorry looking peanut butter and jelly with a orange juice carton.

“You expect me to eat this?”

“As a matter of fact Cecil, I do. It took me all morning to make.”

Cecil didn’t know how to respond to that. “All morning? It’s just a smashed peanut butter and jelly.” He lifted it out of the bag.“At least I think it is.”

The man was very displeased with Cecil rejection of their sandwich. ”You know, you should be kinder to the one who is the key to you living or dying.”

“Who are you?” Cecil asked.

The man hesitated before answering. “Everyone knows me. I am very popular in a town called Desert Bluffs.”

At this Cecil froze. He was sure it couldn’t be. The voice was nothing like Kevin’s voice. ‘Was it Kevin?’ he thought. ‘No, it couldn’t be…’ Cecil thought about all the people he knew in Desert Bluffs, which wasn’t many people, but still.

“I reckon you’re still thinking about it” the man continued impatiently.

“Yes, well couldn’t you just tell me?” If Cecil could see them, he was sure they would be smiling. It was as if the sun had gotten brighter.

“But Mr. Palmer, where would be the fun in that.”

Getting annoyed and very hungry, Cecil sat criss-cross in the water and nibbled at the sandwich. The man said nothing, and they both remained in their respective places in silence. The other broke first. “They call me Smiles. I am the Smiling God.”

Cecil stopped eating his sandwich and looked up in awe and confusion.“The-The Smiling God?” The sun grew brighter like before, and Smiles said nothing. “You can’t exist, You’re not real. You are just a figment of Desert Bluffs’ collective and awful imagination.” He began to panic a little. His breathing quickened, and he threw the sandwich in horror. Peanut butter and jelly splattered on the obsidian walls and stuck there. The sun became almost blinding. Was it the sun? Cecil wasn’t sure if it even was the sun anymore.

“Cecil, Cecil. Poor little Voice. You must understand that making up gods is a terrible thing to do. I am very offended.”

Cecil backed against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. “I don’t believe in you,” he stated, voice hoarse and low-pitched.

The light dimmed moderately. “I don’t need you to believe, Cecil. I just need you to know. I need you to know because with knowledge, belief often follows.” Smiles paused thoughtfully before continuing, “Well, most of the time.”

Cecil covered his ears.“I won’t listen to you.”

“Very well.” The light dimmed more. “I’ll leave you to your watery death.”

Cecil moved to stand, almost falling,” No! Wait!” he called. But Smiles had already vanished in a shroud of light. Cecil was alone again,

Not that he wanted to be with Smiles anyway. He just still wanted out of the pit. He thought about what Smiles had said. Watery death? What is that supposed to mean?’ he thought. He was hurt, and the pain in his arm hadn’t numbed yet. He searched stupidly for the remnants of his sandwich; having no luck, he sat back down. His eyes grew heavy, and he wanted to shut them. Beside him was the now soggy paper bag. He pulled out the orange juice carton. It was incredibly small in size, but there was no way Cecil was dumb enough to drink it. He remembered the whole incident with John Peters (You know, the Farmer) and his orange grove. Putting the carton down, Cecil inspected his now swollen arm. The bone was sticking up in his arm, and as he became more conscious about it, he felt the agonizing pain of moving it. Reality started to sink in. Squinting his eyes, he put his arm down and wailed in pain. He leaned his head back against the wall. Tears of pain streamed down his face. He stared up to the desert sun, it’s rays he would have usually found to be blinding, but they warmed his cold, wet face. Inviting him to come soak in its glow.  
Suddenly from nowhere there was a flash of light and someone was sitting beside Cecil, “Have you finished moping?”

It was Smiles, Cecil couldn’t quite make out their facial features but the voice and bright light were familiar. “What do you want, I thought you left?”

“I did.” Smiles answered slightly cocky.

“Then what are you doing back here?” Cecil pulled his knees to his chest.

“I just want to know if you’re ready to talk like a civilized person?”

“No, go away.” He groaned slightly with the pain in his arm.  
Smiles grinned at the sight of Cecil in pain, they loved the thought of pain. The very sound of a scream or the wince in the facial expression. It made their unnatural light glow brighter.

Cecil shielded his eyes,” Geez, can you tone it down?”

Smiles dimmed their light, unwillingly, “Well if you are not willing to talk I can just leave again.”

Cecil lowered his head, he knew he wanted out of this pit but Smiles wasn’t just going to let him free. Smiles wanted something, but of what? Cecil was unsure.

“Cecil there is a simple and easy way you can leave. You just have to ask.”

Cecil looked up, squinting. “You’re bluffing.”

“No, No. Just ask nicely. You have yet to ask.”

“It can’t be that simple, you’re too much of an ass.” Cecil stretched out his legs again.

Smiles rose to their feet, a wide smile across their face. “Call me what you’d like, my offer still stands, but how about we get you to your feet, hmm?”

“I can help myself thank you.” Cecil went to move and yelped falling back in the water.

The god snickered with amusement. “Are you sure, Mr. Palmer?” They offered their hand to the other.

Cecil pulled his broken arm to his chest, “I’m not sure of anything, I can’t think straight.”

“Well, Be sure that I am not lying.” Smiles cooed, bending down to eye level.

He looked up and met their eyes, or where their eyes should be, he couldn’t see past the bright light illuminating off them.

Smiles reached for Cecil’s other arm, and yanked him up on to his feet with ease. “Come on!” They said, becoming impatient with Cecil’s hesitance.

Cecil’s eyes went wide as he was lifted up off the ground, pulling his arm away from them as quickly as possible. “Why’d you do that!”

Smiles smiled calmly, “You couldn’t think for yourself so I thought for you.”

The two stood there for awhile just looking at each other. Cecil looked at Smiles with disdain and  
Smiles look back at Cecil with fascination and smiles. The gods light had dimmed to a calm glow which was soft and welcoming to Cecil’s eyes.

“STOP IT!” Cecil cried out and covered his eyes with the crook of his good elbow.

Smiles tilted his head with the strange reaction of the human. “I don’t understand. What did I do?”

Cecil’s legs shook from under him and he collapsed. Smiles lunged forward and caught the other before he fell back to the hard obsidian floor. “Please, do be careful. That might of really hurt you, Mr. Palmer~” The god smiled at the radio host in his arms, they’re smile calm like before.

Cecil squirmed from the gods hold and pulled away from them. “D-Don’t you touch me!” He stammered.

The god didn’t release him until Cecil reclaimed his footing again. They were now very close to the other man. “No thank you?” They purred softly.

“No!” Cecil put up his good hand to push the smiling god away, “Y-You don’t deserve one!”

When Cecil’s hand went up, Smiles reached out to grab it, holding his hand tightly. “ I think I do! I did save you after all.”

He yelped under the grip, and shrunk to his knees, “Ow, Okay! Thank you, thank you!” He hissed quietly.

“That’s better! See how easy that was, Mr. Palmer?” They loosen their grip on Cecil but didn’t let go of his hand.

Cecil; being on his knees, pulled at his hand in Smiles’s grip, “I said it now let go.”

“But you are going to need help getting up again~”

“N-No.” Cecil moved to get up but didn’t have a hand to balance himself. “Arg...Let go of my good hand!”

Smiles chuckled while watching the man struggle to get up. They were tempted to simply yank Cecil into standing but this was more entertaining. “Say please and maybe I will!”

“Please!” Cecil growled quietly.

“Hmmm...Fine.” They released Cecil’s hand and watch him with an amused smile, knowing very well that he wasn’t going to be able to get up.

Cecil tried putting his hand down as a balancer but just managed to slip on the scum layer over the floor of the pit. Smiles chuckled, waiting patiently. The more he tried the more he failed, he frowned and sulked in the pool of cold water.

“Need help?” cooed the deity, after Cecil had given up trying to stand. They extend a hand out to him once more.

Cecil looked to the god and frowned, looking at the extended hand, “I-...yeah.”

“What do you need help with?”

“Could you help me up.../Please/?” Cecil put an unnecessary emphasis on ‘please’.

“Of course! Take my hand, Mr Palmer.” Smiles adjusted so they were eye level with Cecil, palm up. Their smile appeared kinder than before.

He glanced away and thought for a moment before hesitantly taking their hand.

This time Smiles was gentle as they helped Cecil to his feet; however, not letting go of his hand once he was stand. ”Better~?”

“Y-Yes, thank you.” He didn’t mean it of course but he didn’t want to take any risks with the ‘smiling god’.

“Your welcome, dear.” cooing, Smiles let go of Cecil’s hand and took a careful step forward.

TINY UPDATE: MORE TO COME  
Cecil kept his eyes off the deity, Smiles was too close so he took a step back from them. “Now if you’ll get me out of this pit, I would really appreciate that.”

Smiles followed Cecil’s steps and took another one towards the host, “And how exactly would you like me to do that?” they cooed.

Cecil didn’t have time to answer before Smiles scooped him up into the deities arms with one swift motion. It was so smooth that he felt no pain in his arm. He gasped and swung his good arm around their neck as they went up in a flash of white light. Cecil blinked, trying to clear his vision as the light recoiled back to Smiles. They were in the middle of a vast desert, the sand glittered like gold and the sun captured its rays like a drawing.

“Whoa!” Cecil managed a reaction other than the look of clear astonishment on his face. This was not at all where he was before he had fallen. “Where are we?” He asked.  
The deity placed Cecil on his feet carefully and held him in case he misplaced his footing or lost balance. “Isn’t this beautiful?” They cooed.

Cecil held onto his arm and took a couple steps back away from the illumination Smiling God, “Y-Yes.” He stammered, suddenly conscious of the real situation.

“This was Night Vale, Cecil. Isn’t it just perfect?” Smiles looked out over the sand wastes. There wasn’t a cactus, plant, “mountain” or tumble weed in sight. The deity glowed brighter with the smile that had stretched across their face. “Perfect,” they repeated.

The radio host took a step back. He was watching the God through squinted, blinded eyes and he was terrified. There was a moment of long silence as the desert made absolutely no sound.

“I miss this…” The smiling god said at last. They sighed deeply and looked back to Cecil. “What do you think, Cecil?”

“Y-You said this was Night Vale?” Cecil asked unsure of himself and how believable the God was. “It doesn’t look like Night Vale?” He asked.

The God took a step forward. “Let me put it this why so that your weak human mind can comprehend what I’m trying to say.” Cecil looked offended and little scared which only encouraged Smiles to continue. “This /was/ Night Vale, not ‘is’. It was beautiful and golden. Full of sunlight and perfection. Then came those grubby settlers with their petty Gods. They took this land for themselves and built Night Vale over it. I was forced to exile myself to the Desert Wastes.” The Smiling God paused to let Cecil catch up.

The Host was looking at the God with a face of unenthusiastic disbelief, “I don’t believe you. Night Vale was settled a long time ago and it did not look like this!”

“How do you know, Palmer? You weren’t even born yet.” Smiles asked while their light dimmed slowly.

“I don’t know. I just do, you liar” He sounded frustrated and fearful of the God.

Smiled lowered their eye level to Cecil’s, picking their feet up and floating just off the ground. A cane appeared in the deity's hand while they got uncomfortably close to the Radio host. “You would /dare/ to call me, Cecil, a liar?”

The host swallowed and dared not move, ‘Now you did it, Cecil’ he thought to himself. No words would form, even if they did it would just be more insults that could anger the God more. Smiles pressed the cane to the man’s chest and pushed him down. His broken arm hit the ground as he tried to brace himself and it buckled back. The host screamed and tears streamed as he lay back in the sand and grabbed his arm.

“That was your first warning, human.” Smiles said as their feet were placed back on the ground.


End file.
